The present disclosure relates to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software to consume data on a touchscreen device.
Traditionally, it has been difficult for a user to consume large amounts of data on a device with a limited screen size, such as a mobile phone or tablet. Such devices typically do not include a mouse or keyboard as a traditional computer does. As a user receives data results returned, for example, from a web browser or other application, the user may have to use the touchscreen to scroll through the results horizontally or vertically, which typically is tedious, error-prone, and frustrating for the user. Additionally, the user may have to view the entire result set at least once in order to determine which columns and rows are desirable and should be retained, and which columns and rows are irrelevant or undesirable, and should be discarded.